A Family Affair
by ValerieRichards
Summary: AU. A new girl, Danny, is brought onto the team. What connection does she have to Gabriel and what secrets does she hold? Rated T for swear words and cursing. GabrielxRiley
1. Meet the Team

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Intelligence, any people, places, or things recognizable. These belong to their respective owners and/or CBS. I do own Daniella 'Danny'.

Author's note: I saw the pilot and it's already a great show. This popped into my head late at night and wouldn't leave me alone. I'm also guessing that Gabriel is about 30-33 in the series, but I could be wrong.

POV: Danny.

Chapter 1

Walking into the CyberCom building, I took a look around. At first glance, it didn't seem different than Langley. I knew, however, not to judge these agencies by how they look.

"Our two agents are currently out in the field right now. There is former Secret Service Agent, Riley Neal, who protects Gabriel Vaughn..." Lillian began. My eyes widened and I began to choke on my own spit.

"Gabriel? Gabriel is the one with the chip in his brain" I asked between breaths. She gave me a look.

"Yes, he is. Now I'm glad you applied. I'm certain you'll be able to help us and protect Gabriel as well" she continued. She also mentioned that she was going to have me meet the two on location.

"Just...don't be surprised if he's smacked or something along those lines. I haven't seen Gabriel in years and we didn't exactly part on good terms" I warned her as I got ready to go meet up.

"Federal Agent! Freeze" Gabriel yelled to some suspects. Of course, they didn't listen and started firing. I just waited behind the building, unseen.

"Have you met up with Neal and Vaughn" Lillian asked me through my earpiece. I heard the two get closer and stop when Gabriel heard it. I stepped out and grabbed Gabriel's gun hand. I yanked him towards me.

"I've got 'em" I told her. Reaching up to his shoulder, I pinched one of his nerves and he went down for the count. Riley pointed her gun at me and was about to shoot.

"What is going on? Riley, have you met with Danny" Lillian asked. I lowered Gabriel to the ground so he wouldn't get hurt any more than I wanted to.

"I just have" Riley reported. I pulled my car up once I was told that they were done at the location and dragged Gabriel's limp form into my backseat. As I was doing so, Riley demanded an answer to my actions.

"It's a long story. Quick version; he's my older brother and I haven't talked to him in years" I told her simply. She seemed to understand what I meant. The only question she asked me then was where we were going.

"You're not going do anything illegal, are you" Riley asked me once Lillian knew that everything was ok and we were taking him back to my place. I gave her a look.

"I may be royally pissed at him, but he still is my brother. I do love him you know" I told her. She seemed ok with that answer and followed me to my house. I managed to get Gabriel's heavy body into the house and onto his old bed. Once that was done, I sat with Riley and talked with her.

"He may kill you. I can't believe you're going to do that" she told me after I explained what I was planning to do when he woke up. I shrugged.

* * *

On the fourth chapter as I post this. Please R&R!


	2. Past Ties and Present Feelings

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: I'm sorry, I can't help it with the sister fics. Josh Holloway is really cute in this show too! Now, I wanted to do Gabriel's point of view, especially concerning his relationship with his sister. Hold on!

POV: Gabriel.

Chapter 2

I groaned and tried to move, but I couldn't move a muscle. I didn't remember why at first, but then the attack came back to me. And that Riley had been with me.

"You're not going to be able to move for a bit" a woman told me. I opened my eyes in surprise and was even more so when I saw my old room. Or at least, what _looked_ like my old room.

"Where's..." I began. I looked around the room. It was done perfectly; as though someone went to my old house and took my room.

"She's fine. Do you recognize this room? It's your old bedroom" the woman told me. I shook my head. It couldn't be.

"It's not" I protested. I kept trying to get up. If Riley was here, she could be hurt or getting into trouble trying to save me. And if it was my old house, then they'd know about my baby sister.

"Thought you might want to see this as proof" she said picking something up and bringing it over to me. My heart jumped into my throat.

"Where is she? What have you done with her" I choked out. Ella had to be ok, she just _**had**_ to. The..._witch_ put my baby sister's favorite stuffed animal on my chest. I had gotten her that animal for her when she was an infant.

"Don't be dramatic. I didn't do anything to her" she growled. I glared at her. She didn't do _anything_ to her? Ella, even though she wouldn't admit it, would kill someone if they took 'Buggy'.

"If you've hurt **_one_** hair on her head, I will hunt you down and you'll wish you were dead" I threatened her. **_Nobody_** hurts my Ells and gets away with it.

"There's the Gabriel I remember! Annoying, doesn't follow the rules, and makes people want to kick his...oh wait, I said that already" the woman said sarcastically. What? Then, she pulled down her hood and...

"Ella!? Damn it" I cried as soon as I saw her face. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. She turned to leave, but stopped.

"I'm now a part of the unit assigned to protect you. Also, I may have 'accidentally' grabbed that nerve I used to knock you out on the way to my car. You'll get movement back in a sec" she told me. What?! I got up and went after her as soon as I could.

"What do you mean that you're assigned to protect me" I asked loudly. Ella rolled her eyes again. She stopped short and I nearly crashed into her.

"First of all, it's Danny, I'm no longer Ella. Second of all, I'm on the team. In case you forgot, that means we'll be working together. I had no clue you were the guy with the chip in his brain, otherwise I might've stayed in the CIA" she snapped. My eyes narrowed.

"You were CIA? Why didn't you tell me" I asked her. I should've known! The CIA is dangerous and Ella could've been killed!

"Because I did just what you did! I signed up for something dangerous, possibly deadly, and didn't tell my sibling" she hissed. What was with her attitude?

"I told you I was joining the army" I argued. She scoffed at me. I saw Riley sitting at the table watching the whole thing.

"Three days before! Three, Gabriel! Amelia knew before I did! Shows how much you care, doesn't it" she spat. Is that what that whole thing was about before? She didn't think I cared about her?

"I didn't know how to tell you! I helped raise you! You were only a baby when dad left us! You needed someone that could help take care of you while mom worked! How can not think I care about you" I yelled. She shook her head and Riley got ready to step in.

"You didn't know how to tell me? It's called words! And that's another thing; dad! You didn't even bother to try and talk to me" she shot back. Yes, I did! My father had told me she had been busy!

"You were always busy! I asked dad every time I called" I defended. Ella looked ready to slap me. Riley inched closer.

"And if you'd been persistent, you'd know everything _wasn't_ fine and I _wasn't_ always busy! Damn it, Gabriel! _Every_ time dad got drunk, I was at the end of that rage! And _every_ time I wanted you to be there to protect me; to notice that I _wasn't_ ok" she snapped. She rolled up her sleeve and I saw multiple scars on her arm. I stumbled back and gasped as though I'd been socked in the gut.

"Ella..." I gasped. She rolled up her other sleeve and I saw more. My breath caught my throat. How did I miss this? Why hadn't I tried to get to her instead of taking my dad's word? I'd failed in doing my job as an older brother.

"It's Danny" she reminded me harshly. She walked away and I hung my head. Mom would've been pissed if she'd still been alive. _Gabriel, you need to watch your sister! She'll be all you have of this family once I'm gone; maybe even when your father's gone as well _mom had told me one time.

"I screwed up...big time" I admitted. I was waiting for Riley to make a snide remark, but it didn't come.

"Then fix it. She cares about you, that much is obvious, but she needs time to heal emotionally. You can help her" Riley advised me. I looked at her. Whatever guy she decided to marry would be one lucky guy. If I'd never met Amelia and wasn't married, I'd ask her out.

* * *

So, is Gabriel going to try to help Danny? Can he help her?


End file.
